Demigod Diaries
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: "Dear Diary, I'm so confused right now." "Dear Diary, I totally ship it!" The demigods have kept diaries! So what do we do? Steal them and reveal them of course! Different entries from different demigods!
1. Annabeth I

**Heya! This story is basically diary entries from different demigods. They arent in order, just as I think of them.**

**First is Annabeth! Hope you like it!**

Dear Diary

I had a terrible night last night. There were spiders. They bit me. But this morning, the bites and the spiders were gone. I'm scared. I can't tell Daddy. He's at work and I can't call him and Mummy's so mean.

Love, Annabeth

Dear Diary

I told Mummy but she didn't believe me. I showed her my diary as well, as proof, but she couldn't read my writing. I wrote in a different language and she yelled at me. I think I'm writing in English. But I don't know. I'm dyslexic. I can't read English, but I can read this writing. It looks old. It scares me.

Love, Annabeth

Dear Diary

The spiders came for the third time. Mummy still doesn't believe me. I'm going to run away from home. I heard Mummy yesterday talking to Daddy. She said she liked being mean to me. I don't get it. I will be gone soon. I'm taking you with me Diary. You listen to me. I can live on the streets. I'm smart.

Love, Annabeth

**I hope you liked it! As you have probably noticed, they are writing their diary entries in Greek. Nest entry will be Piper or Calypso!**


	2. Piper I

**Second chapter! This one is Piper, and it takes place in the wilderness school.**

**Enjoy!**

Dear Diary

OMG! The most amazing thing happened last night! I managed to convince Jason to come up in the roof to watch a meteor shower and then we danced and... He kissed me! I feel so happy inside! I hope he asks me out!

Bye for now!

Piper x

Dear Diary

This is it! He asked me out! We are officially a couple! The only problem is, Leo looks a little sad now. He's like a brother to me. I hope he doesn't feel to much like a third wheel.

At least Dylan has stopped harassing me! He was so annoying, constantly asking me out and being gentlemanly, but he was so mean to Jason and Leo! Dylan's just a bully.

I'm getting ready for a night outside with Jason!

Lots of love,

Piper xx

**I hope you liked it! Next up will be Calypso or Leo. Please review!**


	3. Leo I

Another chapter in one day! Yay!

Dear diary,

Another orphanage. Honestly, why do I have to stay in one of those things. I always end up leaving! Hopefully next time I can meet some real friends. Find a home. I hate the orphanage. The professors are so mean.

Leo

Dear Diary,

Ran away from the orphanage a few days ago. Now the cops are putting me in Wilderness school. Honestly! It'll be terrible! I go there in a few days.

Signing off

Leo

Dear Diary

I met two really nice kids in wilderness school. Jason and Piper. They're awesome, we became friends straight away.

Jason's really down to earth. He's way more serious than I am.

Piper is a real beauty, but not really my type. In fact, I bet she and Jason'll hook up in no time!

I don't really like the coach though. Coach Hedge. He's a little... Bonkers. Oh well. It can't be too bad.

Shizzle on!

Leo

Hope you liked it! Anyway, review please!


	4. Drew I

**Hi guys! So I'm a little upset. I have over 200 reads and no reviews! Please review guys! Otherwise I might not update!**

**Anyway, next chapter is Drew, and please note, these diary entries don't follow time order. They are randomly selected from demigods' diaries and put in here.**

Dear Diary,

Ugh! I cannot believe that- that McLean girl! She can't just take boys from me! Aphrodite is all about making and breaking couples! Not staying together, and love and all that whatnot! Ugh! And Jason is so perfect! He should be mine! I need to plan my revenge. Or maybe try a new boy. James' looking pretty hot today...

Love, Drew xoxo

Dear Diary

Okay, that Piper girl is so infuriating! She's just gone off and made friends with Annie Belle for gods' sake! And I thought I had Percy under my little pinkie! But then Annie had to go and ruin it for me! Athena sucks!

Drew xx

Dear Diary

I have a date tonight with James. I hope it goes well. I mean, I have to date him before I can break him. Logic! I can't wait to break his heart. Aah, the perks of being a daughter of Aphrodite. And of having the ability to charm speak.

Love ya,

Drew xx

**So I hope you liked that! Please, please, pretty please review! With multiple cherries and icecream and sprinkles and a little bit of Percabeth on top! Please! Review! Bye!**


	5. Hazel I

**Heya! So a huge Thankyou to wisegirl416 and Medusa'sDaughter for reviewing! I decided that two reviews plus five follows is enough for now. We managed to find Hazels diary from the 1930's (don't ask how) and now you get to see her biggest secrets!**

Dear Diary,

I hate school. School is where everyone makes fun of me because I wear dark clothes. Today was terrible. Rufus smashed my lunch again and Sammy was sick, so he couldn't save me. I hope Sammy gets better soon.

xx Hazel

Dear Diary,

Rufus made me pull a diamond out of the ground. It was the one time I felt genuinely worried for him. I'm so glad Sammy felt better today, and he came in like a director. Sammy makes me feel so happy inside, like he really cares for me. Then he picked up the diamond and I was so worried. But he said some funny things and I forgot until just now.

Hazel xx

Dear Diary,

I think I'm in love. Sammy is so sweet and funny and awesome! He's my only real friend, but lately I've been feeling all shivery around him, and my stomach flaps. I don't know whether it's the diamond taking effect or that I do really like him. I hope that it's the second one.

Love,

Hazel xx

**I hope you liked it, and remember, I need reviews so I can pay Hermes to get the diaries for me. Can we see if we can get to ten reviews before I update next? Please?**


	6. Annabeth II

**Heya! So I was bored... And I had a few drachmas on hand. So the Stoll brothers stole Annabeth's diary again (I had to give it back) and I picked out another segment! (Please dont tell Annabeth though, she'll kill me and I don't want to die.)**

Dear Diary

There's a new prophecy. I hear it from Chiron. It sounds so scary, but I'll tell it to you, Diary.

A child of the eldest gods,

Shall reach sixteen against all odds,

And see the world in endless sleep,

A hero's soul, cursed blade will reap

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raise.

It's supposed to be a new great prophecy. I wonder who the child will be. It won't be Thalia, she's a tree. It must be someone who hasn't come yet. I hope we find out soon.

(Couple years later)

Dear Diary

There was a terrible storm last night. It even rained in camp. There were sightings of a boy who defeated the Minotaur. He's currently in the hospital wing recovering. Everyone's talking about it. Maybe he's the one. I hope his father is Zeus.

Dear Diary

The boy's woken up now. His name's Percy. He looks kind of cute, in a baby seal way. Luke's trying to help him know who his father is. Currently, he only seems good at Canoeing. That's not really an achievement. But what's really funny is that Clarrise tried to shove his head down the toilet but for some reason the pipes exploded, drenching Clarrise, her cronies and I, but leaving Percy completely dry.

Dear Diary

Percy's a son of Poseidon. Great. I thought maybe we'd be able to get along, but Athena and Poseidon are enemies! Percy got a prophecy- a small one- and now he has to choose two people. Well, conflict or no conflict, I have been waiting a long time for a quest. I assume Grover'll go too. Percy better be ok.

**So... I don't have many Drachmas as of now. I'll have to ask Chiron for some. Until I have more, tell me who's diary I (I mean, the Stoll brothers) should steal next! Review! Please!**


	7. Calypso I

**Heya! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I managed to bribe Hermes to get Calypso's diary so here it is!**

Dear Diary

A new boy was stranded on my island again. I don't know why. I hate him. He crashed into my dining table then yelled at me! I must admit though, he is kind of cute. But he's such a jerk!

Dear Diary

Leo's been really nice to me. I don't know why. He fixed so many things and I don't know how to make it up to him. I think I might be warming up to him, but a raft hasn't appeared yet so I still hate him. Right now he's working on a boat to leave. I'm not sure I want him to.

Dear diary

The raft came. Leo had to leave. It was so terrible, because- it means I love him. And I do. It feels different to all the others who landed on my island. I kissed him. On the lips. Then pushed him away. When he left, I heard something on the wind. He swore something on the Styx. He better not do anything silly. I'd never live with the grief if he did.

**Aaw. I hope Leo rescues her. Anyway, any other diaries you want Travis, Connor or Hermes to steal? Just tell me in the reviews!**


	8. Travis I

**Heya! I'm back! This time I managed to find Travis' diary. Seriously, for someone who can steal anything you'd think they'd be able to find a good hiding place for their diary. Oh well. Maybe not. But that's okay! Because it means we get more secrets!**

Dear Diary

Oh gods. I think I'm in love. Hey green eyes, brown hair, the way she yells at me when I prank her. Katie. Even the name sends shivers up my spine. She's so... Perfect. That's why I prank her. It's the only way I've really had of showing affection. But now she hates me. I've asked her out multiple times, but she screamed at me. She's so beautiful when she yells. Or shouts. Or gets mad.

Dear Diary

Today was the best day ever! I had just pranked Katie-Kat, and she we were standing by Zeus' fist (Which honestly looks like horse poop from any angle but one) and she was growing vines around me. Then she got a little too close and... I kissed her. It felt so amazing! Like fireworks were going off inside me, her lips taste like chocolate and strawberries (Which is a very nice combination) and she's just... Amazing. I think I'm going to lie in bed looking at the ceiling dreamily all day.

Dear Diary

I asked her out today... And... She said Yes! I can't believe it! It must have had something to do with the kiss. I'm getting ready for a date soon. Better go.

**So please tell me who's diary to steal next, and in the meantime, I'd better go out the diary back under Travis' mattress. Oops. Forget I said anything. I'll see you later! If I'm not dead!**


	9. Percy I

**Heya! I'm back and a huge Thankyou to all my special little kittens who reviewed! **

**A few special mentions:**

**JaykoRain- I do not ship or remotely like Perico. It goes against all my Percabeth morals. I'm not saying I don't like homo-sexuality, I just don't like people shipping or pairing Annabeth or Percy with anyone else.**

**Willakarra- I haven't heard of Hank. I'm going to go right out and assume its Hazel/Frank though, because if it isn't then I am at a complete loss. And thanks for the drachmas! I might just keep them! (Connor and Travis can't have too many.)**

**Now you probably want to read someone's diary right? Well, a lot of you have been requesting for Percy's and Travis gave it to me yesterday (he said he had to get it off the Argo II but I think I saw it in Percy's cabin a few nights ago.) so I am posting this now!**

Dear Diary

I've been expelled. For the second time. I mean, it's not completely my fault. It was an accident. I didn't mean to set off the canon. It just sort of... Happened. I can't wait for my new school. Note the sarcasm? Plus Smelly Gabe has been rotten to me. Why Mum keeps him still I have no idea. I wish I could get rid off him. For good. That'd show him.

Dear Diary

I'm going to Saint Catherine's school for the troubled. I'm not troubled! I just... I'm ADHD, and dyslexic. How I'm writing this I have no idea. The words look all wrong to me. Maybe if I close my eyes...

{This part of the diary could not be read due to words being all over the place}

Ok, let's not. I hope saint Catherine's will be okay.

Dear Diary

Blew up the locker area on my first day back. Wow Percy! You're a natural at first days! Mum's gonna kill me. No, Gabe's gonna kill me. My next school will be a boarding school. I know it!

**Lets hope Percy never finds out about this website. I forced one of my friends to steal a roman diary so hopefully they got Octavian's. I want to know if he really does like Rachel. (Although we all know he's forever alone. I think.) I'll see you next time my sweet kittens!**


	10. Octavian I

**Hiya! So my friend recently came back from Camp Jupiter (which is almost deserted) and she managed to bring back about five or six diaries! I flipped through them and I decided that Octavian's was the least interesting, so I'll post the most interesting last. Anyway, I'm babbling and I'm sure you all want to know what Octavian's diary is like so... Enjoy!**

Dear Diary

Stupid Grecian scum! I can't believe they can truly believe what we said! And now Reyna's gone to their side! At least that means I'm praetor for the time being. It's time to attack the Grecian camp! Soon.

Dear Diary

I saw the Oracle today. She can't seriously be the oracle! She's sixteen for gods' sake! My age! I couldn't help but notice how her red hair seemed flare when she got angry. I don't get why oracles can't date. If there even is an oracle of course. I must get a date with her soon.

Dear Diary

The roman troops are ready for battle. All that stands in my way is that stupid centaur and a hundred or so demigods. We will commence battle in two days.

**Okay, so I have a question for you. How long do you think quests tend to last? Because apparently my friend counted pilfering half a dozen diaries as an extremely dangerous and difficult quest (which only took a day mind you) so what do you think? Also, can we see if we can get to thirty reviews? That would be super lovely! Bye!**


	11. Reyna I

**Hey' I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update but Gaia's minions are attacking the Camp more frequently now so it's getting harder to update! Please don't kill me! Anyway, I have translated (Well, Hermes translated) Reyna's diary so here it is!**

Dear Diary

Jason Grace has been promoted to praetor. I'm glad. We need a new praetor and... Well, I have begun to quite like him a bit. Praetors tend to get a relationship together pretty quickly. I hope that happens.

Dear Diary

I haven't had time to write in here for a while. Jason just defeated Krios, and the camp has to be rebuilt. I must say, I've taken a huge liking to Jason now. I do hope he asks me out.

Dear Diary

I have to go on a huge quest today. I'm taking Jason and Dakota with me. We're not allowed to go near Manhattan or Long Island for some reason. I don't know why. Apparently that's where tons of monsters are.

**So that's reynas diary entries. Short aren't they? Anyway, I have a question for you lovely viewers! If you could choose any god/goddess to be your enemy, who would it be? And it can't be a Titan or Gaia or Tartarus or a giant. It must be an Olympic god! Even a minor one! Answer a review! Bye!**


	12. Triton I

**Heya! I'm ba-ack! So I asked Hermes if he could try and get Tritons diary for me. And guess what? He did! So I have Tritons diary with me and Oh My Gods you wouldn't believe the things he said when he was ten! I hope you enjoy!**

Dear Diary,

Father told me today that I'm going to be the heir to the throne. I'm so excited to be king! I can't wait! I'm going to rule the sea and the earth! No ones going to stop me!

Dear Diary

Mother told me I couldn't get a girlfriend until I was a fully grown god! I cannot believe her! she's so annoying! Yesterday she got mad at Father because he had an affair with a woman. He's been seeing her for months and Mother only just realizes? She can't be a very good wife!

Dear Diary

I played with my friends today. We pretended we were in an empire and I was the king and they were all my servants! I got to laze around all day and have a bunch of kids clean up after me! Bliss!

**Wow! Triton was an obnoxious little brat. Even more obnoxious than a certain Aphrodite camper I know. I need to give Trition's diary back to Hermes or Tyson to take back to the palace. Tell me who's diary to take next and answer this question:**

**What superpower would you have and why?**

**Review! Please! Reviews give me drachmas, drachmas give me diaries, diaries give me something to update, something to update gives me reads and reads should = reviews! So review!**


	13. Piper II

**So sorry I couldn't update, but we were celebrating Annabeth's birthday, even though she wasn't here, and then Gaia's minion crashed the party and we had some injuries. Anyway, I realized that I haven't put Piper's diary back yet, so here it is!**

Dear Diary

It's annoying having a huge movie star as a father. I mean, I hardly ever get time with him so I have to ask for things to get his attention. But tomorrow were going to Grandad's cottage by the beach. Even though I don't like surfing it's just good being able to have a day with him. I would prefer it if he made my sandwiches for me though.

Dear Diary

We're at the beach now and I'm on the sand watching Dad surfing. He's always been a natural at surfing, whereas I'm terrible. We're having a picnic lunch in about an hour and I hope I have a PB & J. All the other sandwiches have meat in them, and I've hated meat ever since

Dear Diary

I couldn't write anymore because Dad had just come out of the water and, as much as I love him, I don't want him to know about my diary. Anyway, I was saying that ever since I drove past a meat factory I've been out off meat ever since. Luckily I had a PB&J and my dad had the meat ones. Today's been awesome!

**Just a few family feelings to make us all happy! Tell me in a review who to do next and answer this question:**

**What weapon would you use in a fight and why? I have twin daggers laced with water from the Styx, which really helps when fighting Gaia's minions. So remember, what weapon and why? Bye!**


	14. Bianca I

**Hey! So I was recently in Nico's cabin, looking for his diary, when I found scraps of Bianca's! Yay! **

Dear Diary

It's getting even more difficult dealing with Nico. We go to a school now, I've forgotten the name, and he's in year 4. I'm in year 6. After school we find our way back to the foster home. Nico's become obsessed with Mythomagic, some stupid card game. I have to go to dinner now.

Dear Diary

The kids at school are mean to me. They're all really nice to Nico though. I just wish we could go to a better school. Or find another home. Somewhere where I can be rid of Nico forever. Just rid of the responsibility though- I do love my little brother.

Dear Diary

We have a ball tonight. I'm not really looking forward to it. I'm just going to hang in the corner with Nico. The headmaster looked really strange today. He looked hungry. For, like, blood or something. I don't know. I've got to get ready. Hopefully {The rest of this page had been ripped and has not been recovered.}

**Question of the day/night:**

**If you had to choose any deadly creature to fight, what would it be? Answer in a review!**


	15. The oh so great Haiku's of Apollo!

**Heya! I'm sorry I couldn't give you another diary sooner, and what I'm going to give you isn't even a diary, but everyone seems very protective of them these days. I wonder why... Anyway, I found this little booklet outside the Poseidon cabin, so, without further ado, I present to you:**

**The great Haiku's of Apollo (This was the name of the book. I swear.)**

I am Apollo

The greatest god of them all

I am really cool

Apollo is me

I am so awesomely cool

Awesome equals me

Sun lights up our world

I am totally the sun

I am so awesome

Hot girls in dresses

Are attracted to cool me

I rule the whole world

**Gee, Apollo's a little self centered isn't he? Anyway, I need some help guys! If any of you know where some diaries might be hidden, please let me know in a review because I can't keep you all entertained with nothing can I?**

**Oh, and a small message: I don't have a diary. Please don't ask me for mine. **

**Anyway, Review and Read! Bye!**


	16. Will I

**Heya! Thanks so much for the locations of diaries! I tried to get Travis and Connor to get Nyssa's diary for me but- well- they flat out refused. So basically I** have** to go there myself, and I heard there are some nasty booby traps! Wish me luck! But first, I have Will's diary with me, so enjoy!**

Dear Diary,

She hasn't come out of her cabin today. I hope the death of Beckendorf isn't too much to handle. She really does seem rather depressed today. I wish I could cheer her up, but the rest of the cabin wont let any Apollo children near them in case they start spouting poetry. Honestly, only dad does that!

Dear Diary,

I managed to get close to her today. She really is down in the dumps. We're all going to miss Beckendorf. The only person who seems more depressed than Nyssa is Silena. I hope I can get her feeling better soon.

Dear Diary,

She smiled today. A real, genuine smile. It lights up her whole face when she does that, and she looks so pretty. I hope she smiled more often, maybe if I hung out with her more.

{There were no more diary entries from this point until a year later.}

Dear Diary,

The Romans are preparing for war, and our diaries are being stolen. I'll have to hide you in the first aid box. No one'll find you there. Unless someone tells Travis and Connor. Everyone else is hiding their diaries too- they're all so secretive all of a sudden. I won't be writing in here anymore. I know where Nyssa's hiding hers. But I won't write it down in case someone finds my diary.

**Aww. So adorable. I have always shipped this couple. Anyway, I also wanted to thank you all for reviewing! 60 reviews! Anyway, can we make it to 70 today? **

**Question of the day: Who do you ship the most in camp half blood out of everyone BUT the seven? Because otherwise it would obviously be Percabeth for everyone, right? Yeah. Anyway, review if your now where any diaries are and answer the above question! Bye!**


	17. Nyssa I

**Hey! So I just got back from the infirmary because- well, let's just say looking for Nyssa's diary wasn't the best idea. But, I do have her diary, and I will give you information you need!**

Dear Diary,

Everything's been different since we discovered that Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. The whole camp seems to be in auto pilot mode. Everyone is so down in the dumps. I've been hanging out with Will a lot more now, he makes me laugh and he can still be happy when so many bad things are happening around us.

Dear Diary,

I'm trying to learn to do archery now. Chiron says we all need to be skilled in all forms of attack. I've got Will helping me. He really is nice. Annabeth and Percy are out of Tartarus now. We're all so glad. The whole camp is really happy now. Will and I seem to be really getting along as well. I keep feeling goosebumps whenever I'm around him, and I always blush when he's mentioned.

**aah, young love. Thanks all of you for the twelve reviews! Can we get fifteen this time?**

**QOTD: What is your favourite animal, and why?**


	18. Convos with the Stolls

**Hey guys! So I'm terribly sorry (Not really) That I have no diary. BUT I managed to overhear the Stoll's talking about something in the kitchens, and I wrote it all down!**

_Travis-_ Italics  
><span>Connor- Underline<span>

I really don't wanna do this Trav.

_Relax, Connor. Our plan won't backfire this time._

That's what you said last time. And the time before that! And every time she managed to get us!

_Yes, but this time she won't!_

Can't we just prank the Hecate cabin?

_And get hexed to oblivion by the five kids staying there? No thank you. Come on, bro!_

*Sighs* Fine. But if it's gonna make Malcolm come over and kill us because we hurt his little sister I'm blaming the whole thing on you. Got it?

_Got it. No prob. You know she won't get hurt though?_

With you planning this? No!

_I see you have so much faith in me. I feel so honored._

Shut up. So what's the plan?

_Spiders._

(Long pause. It was so long I honestly thought the conversation had ended.)

What?

_Spiders. I told you before._

Yes, I know. I do have ears. What about Spiders?

_We get a bunch of spiders and either a) Disguise it as her favourite animal, or b)hang a bucket of them above the cabin door. You know her favourite animal, right?_

Yeah. Bunnies.

_So plan a) it is!_

Hang on! I never said anything about actually doing plan a! Plan b would be so much safer.

_Wimp_

I am not a wimp! I just don't want to be brutally murdered by either Annabeth or Malcolm!

_Like I said. Wimp._

Hey! Malcolm is _scary_!

_Yeah. What about Annabeth?_

She's way scarier.

_Okay. Connor. You are either doing this prank or you can be shamed in front of the whole camp._

I hate you.

_Thanks bro. Love you too._

**And that's where I left. I pretty much got the feeling they were talking about one of my friends (her name's Mia. She's a very sassy girl and a year younger than me). I'll make sure to tell Malcolm asap. Also, I'll get Lou to hex them into oblivion anyway.**

**Bye for now xx**


	19. Clovis I

**Heya! So a lot of you people seemed to think Travis was the best out of the Stolls. Do you really want to inflate his huge ego even more? Anyway, I only had time to nick one diary, Clovis'. So enjoy!**

Dear Diary

I had a weird dream today. I dreamt that a giant caterpillar came and rescued me from a mob of angry- (I think Clovis fell asleep during this one.)

Dear Diary

Everybody says we're so boring. We aren't really. We just happen to be children of Hypnos, and so we sleep all of the-

Dear diary,

Sleep is good. Sleep reenergizes the brain. That's why Hypnos is an awesome god, even though everyone else seems to-

**Clovis' diary seems to have the most cliffhangers in it.**

**QOTD: What is the most annoying thing someone has said/done to you?**


	20. Lacy I

**Hey! So I sorry I couldn't update sooner, but a few things happened. Firstly, Connor stole my pygmy puff plushie (I like Harry Potter, please don't judge me), so I may have turned his cabin tiny, making everyone in it tiny, resulting in Chiron banning me from my laptop (The all new "No Monster" laptop Leo and Annabeth invented together) for a few weeks. Then my diaries mysteriously disappeared, and I found out yesterday that Connor was behind it all (Thanks mate! Do that again, will ya?) and I almost drowned him in the lake. But I managed to get Lacy's diary from a few months ago and I can finally give you some juicy gossip!**

Dear diary,

I am so glad Piper's back from her quest. Especially since she's now head of our cabin. I really hated having Drew as our head. I mean, sure, she is my sister, but that doesn't mean I have to like her! Besides, Piper knows what's Aphrodite is about. Drew does not. The only problem is that now we have two girls in our cabin who can charm speak. I can't wait for a cat fight.

Dear Diary,

Still no cat fight. Damn. At least the camp has a new point of gossip- Jasper! Or Jiper. I prefer Jasper. It sounds cooler. Anyway, Piper had the guts to kiss Jason and guess what? They're dating now! But honestly, I should've seen it coming. A kind, pretty girl and a handsome, brave, selfless guy. The perfect match! And yes, I know I just called Jason hot. I mean, who wouldn't? I completely respect jasper and I would never do anything to even try and break them up! I can't count on Drew being so obedient though. Hopefully we get a cat fight soon enough though.

Dear diary,

I'm beginning to think a cat fight is never going to come! It's only days before Leo, Piper, Annabeth and Jason leave camp on their freakishly scary ship that Leo built. Actually, it's a shame really, everybody remembered Jason for defeating the giant, and Piper for saving her dad, but what did Leo do? He was the repair boy- the one that didn't matter. According to everyone at least. In my opinion, he did a lot more. He made Festus- honestly, Happy the dragon?- and the Argo II, and he defeated about six of Gaia's minions. By the sound of it, they were pretty hard to beat too. Leo doesn't get enough credit. I hope he meets a girl on his quest.

Dear Diary,

I've been assigned as cabin leader while Piper's on the quest! Nyssa's been assigned for Hephaestus. I'm really happy for her. And me, but that's not the point. Anyway, I've seen that Nyssa's had her eye on a certain son of Apollo (Cough Will cough) for some time now, and also that he's noticed her. And what a match they would be! Maybe I should try to get them together. I could do Travis and Katie while I'm at it. I love being matchmaker. Then when they're together they can-

**I had to cut out the last bit as it was not rated K+ and I really don't feel like changing the rating, or making little innocent kiddies want to kill themselves. Lacy has a sick mind. Anyway, who's diary do you want next?**


	21. Juniper I

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, but Chiron confiscated my laptop because I pushed an Aphrodite camper into the canoe lake. **

**Anyway, Travis found Juniper's diary and I have it with me. Enjoy!**

Dear Diary,

He looked at a blueberry bush today. I thought he was over fruits. Besides, that blueberry bush is a total slut. She's really mean to me. I dont get how Grover could possibly like her.

Dear Diary,

He's not looking at her today. I wonder what happened.

Dear Diary,

He asked me out today! I can't believe it! I'm so excited for our first date!

**So that's Juniper's diary! Who's diary should we have next?**

**Bye!**


	22. Nico I

**Hey everyone!**

**So I'm really sorry for not updating, but with everything happening with the Giant War and Leo's disappearance things have been a bit hectic. I've recently been in Camp Jupiter for a few months where I've been helping Jason with a few things, and I've also been spending quite a bit of time with my (mortal) family and taking some time off.**

**But I'm back now, and this time I have something kind of special for you guys.**

**You may not know this, but only a select few people know that I steal diaries and read them.**

**Travis and Connor, obviously, are two of them, and another is Nico (there's also the time Drew caught me reading her diary but that's another story).**

**Anyway, Nico and I were hiding from Reyna, when he gave me a few pieces of paper and asked to put them in here. The papers basically just recount stuff after the war, and I'm glad Nico wanted to share with us.**

**So let us continue, shall we?**

Dear Diary,

I'm so confused right now.

Firstly, there's the deal with Leo (who should be dead but isn't), and secondly, Will has been showing me way more affection than someone who has strictly platonic feelings towards you.

I don't know how to act- it's not like I've ever been in a relationship before.

And the whole thing with Leo- it's been four months since he should have died. He still isn't in the underworld- I'd know if he was- but he should be dead. Hazel told me a few weeks after the war about the potion Leo had to cheat death, and that honestly seems like the only option. If he has managed to cheat death, then he should be going to save Calypso (at least that's what Piper says) and we all know how time passes differently on Ogygia than here, so Leo may not come back for another twenty years.

This is all so confusing, I shouldn't be thinking about it at all.

Dear Diary

I'm at Camp Jupiter now, with Jason. He's still making statues of all Te minor gods there are. I have no idea how he'll finish all of them in his lifetime, but with the amount of people helping at least he has a chance.

I managed to catch up with Hazel and Frank. They're both looking well, considering just four months ago they were in a life or death situation. Frank's handling the legion well- almost as good as Reyna.

Percy and Annabeth have taken time off to stay in the mortal world for a while. They need it.

**I edited out a few parts of this that I know Nico wouldn't want hundreds of people to see.**

**In other news- I am also at CJ, and am kind of helping Jason. I've currently managed to piss off about five different people, including Reyna, Jason and Terminus.**

**Don't ask how. Please.**

**I've sent Connor and Travis out on a Diary Mission, and they weren't happy that they weren't getting any drachmas for it. I told them I'd turn their hair bright pink and green and they bolted (for the diaries, I hope)**

**I should have a diary tomorrow or in a few days.**

**Adios!**


	23. sorry

Hi guys! so I haven't been on for a while, and I have something to say.

im leaving ffn. if you look at my bio, you'll probably see that I've deleted all of my fics except for three of them. maybe in the future I'll update those three, but other than that, I'm not gonna be on here anymore.

if if you want to know why, it's because I feel like I've changed a lot since when I first joined and started writing stuff on here. I write better, and for different fandoms. anyway, I'm going to be keeping these fics up forever for anyone who comes across them, but I'm not going to be on here. if you want to, you can find me on tumblr at sweatersarepunkrock, or if you like panic! at the disco, fall out boy, all time low and other bands like that you can pm me and I'll give you my ao3 account.

im really sorry about this, but I just don't want to continue to use this site

i enjoyed my time here

bye xx

(and to anyone who I sort of became friends with on here, hmu on tumblr!)


End file.
